Batas Cinta
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Mereka sudah terikat terlebih dulu. Hanya tinggal waktu yang mempertemukan mereka pada akhirnya melalui sang cupid(?) yang kini sibuk menyumpah serapah karena tak menemukan keduanya/ Crack Pair/ SasuGaa/ DLDR/ Req By Nekomata Angel of Darkness


Batas Cinta

A SasuGaa Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: MxM, typo, alur cepat, mpreg

Summary:

.

.

.

"Ittai."

Meringis kecil, pemuda berambut merah itu mengusap kakinya yang terluka dengan wajah penuh luka. Mengeluarkan beberapa paku payung yang menancap membuat darah segara keluar. Tertatih pemuda bermaniks sewarna rerumputan itu berjalan pelan menuju keran air. Sejenak membasuh kakinya yang sudah memerah darah.

Uzumaki Gaara.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uzumaki itu tersenyum sendu melihat setiap luka yang didapatkannya. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali mereka membullynya tapi tak seorang pun yang tahu. Karena Gaara selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja pada setiap sahabat bahkan kakaknya bertanya. Toh ia memang masih baik-baik saja belum mati kan.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai yang dingin dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Gaara memejamkan mata.

Semilir angin berhembus membuat perasaanya nyaman. Tak memperdulikan rasa nyeri yang kini mulai berulah dikakinya. Sepuluh paku payung rekor yang bagus pagi.

"Apa mereka tak bosan?" bathin Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara memiliki siapa yang melakukannya hanya saja dirinya terlalu acuh untuk membalaskannya lagi pula siapa juga yang mau bertengkar dengan seorang gadis benar-benar brengsek.

"Kau di sini?"

Mendongak, Gaara menemukan seorang pemuda berambut biru tua bersandar mensedekapkan kedua tangannya. Pemuda yang menjadi alasan kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha."

"Kupikir kau seharusnya mendengar kalau bel sudah berbunyi."

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara acuh mengambil sepatunya tanpa kaos kaki tentunya. Tak ingin kalau pemuda dihadapannya tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakinya. Walau sedikit nyeri Gaara diam saja tak mengubah sedikit pun raut wajahnya.

"Buka sepatumu."

Gaara tak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke sudah duduk dihadapannya. Menarik lepas sepatunya. Menahan napas seakan marah dan kini maniks gelap itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tak mengatakan apa pun?" Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan disakunya. Menekan-nekan luka Gaara lalu mengikatnya menahan darah untuk keluar lebih banyak.

"Tak usah berlebihan Sasuke. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Naruto bisa membunuhku kalau tahu kau terluka."

Hup

Menggendong sang pemuda berambut merah. Sasuke membawa Gaara digendongannya. Tak memperdulikan kalau tangan pemuda itu memukul dadanya keras dan maniks berlingkar gelapnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku pasti membunuhmu, Sasuke." Gaara menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam gendongan Sasuke. Berusaha tak merasakan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan para fans Sasuke yang melihatnya.

"Lakukan saja setelah aku selesai menginterogasimu."

Acuh Sasuke berjalan pelan diantara beberapa siswa yang masih berdiri di lorong. Mendeatglare siapap pun yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang berani menyentuh kekasihku. Hanya saja saat kutahu siapa yang melukainya jangan harap bisa hidup dengan tenang. Sampaikan itu pada yang lain."

Gaara semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Apa kepala Sasuke terbentur pagi ini hingga bisa memberikan ultimaltum segila itu. Dan mengatakan Gaara kekasihnya? Memang kapan pemuda berstatus putra pemilik sekolah itu menembaknya? Sasuke benar-benar menggila.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati, Uchiha."

Sasuke tak memperdulikan perkataan Gaara. Sengaja memancing kemarahan Gaara, Sasuke malah mencium pemuda itu di tengah perjalanan mereka. Melumat bibir merah yang sedari tadi menahan marah karena ulahnya. Meraup setiap kebutuhan oksigen milik Gaara.

Duk … duk

Gaara mencoba memberitahu Sasuke kalau dadanya sesak. Ia butuh oksigen.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Gaara, saat Sasuke malah berhenti berjalan dan menegakkan tubuhnya pada dinding tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Lidah Sasuke masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan membelit lidah mereka. Usaha Gaara mendorong lidah Sasuke keluar membuat pergulatan itu semakin memanas walau pada akhirnya Gaara membiarkan Sasuke berbuat sesukanya. Tubuhnya lemas terlebih Sasuke menghimpitnya terlalu erat.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara!"

Menyeringai Sasuke melihat sosok Naruto di kejauhan. Bukannya melepaskan ciumannya bungsu Uchiha itu malah memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam ciumannya pada Gaara. Membiarkan lelehan saliva membasahi gakuran Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Uzumaki Gaara."

Mengecup singkat bibir Gaara yang sudah membengkak, Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah pemuda itu yang memerah bahkan terlihat kesusahan mengambil oksigen. Sasuke lalu membiarkan tubuh Gaara merosot karena ia tahu kalau sebentar lagi ada yang menjaga kekasihnya.

"Tolong jaga kekasihku ya Naruto."

"Siapa yang kekasihmu? Dasar teme pantar ayam brengsek!"

Tak memiliki waktu untuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke, Naruto mendekati adiknya yang terkulas lemas bersandar pada dinding. Wajahnya Gaara merah dengan bibir yang membengkak.

"Naru …"

Bisikan itu terasa begitu pelan. Memucat, Naruto segera memanggil bodyguard mereka untuk segera datang. Namun tangan Gaara mencegahnya. Mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja melalui tatapan matanya.

"Baik-baik aku mengalah. Sekarang ayo ke UKS. Tak ada bantahan Gaara," ujar Naruto keras saat adiknya itu hendak menggeleng.

"Kau istirahat saja hari ini. Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat kaki Gaara yang terbalut sapu tangan. Ada jejak kemerahan di sana. Kekhawatirannya semakin naik terlebih tadi kaa-sanya mengatakan kalau Gaara sedikit demam—tapi bocah itu memaksa ke sekolah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naru. Aku ke UKS saja. Antarkan ya." Gaara mengiyakan permintaan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu bertanya hal-hal lainnya. Saat ini Gaara tak ingin menjelaskan apa pun juga.

Mengangguk, Naruto memapah Gaara hingga ke UKS. Tak banyak bertanya karena dia tahu Gaara akan bercerita bila waktunya. Tak pernah ada yang disembunyikan diantara mereka.

Uzumaki Gaara dan Naruto adalah kakak adik putra keluarga Uzumaki yang merupakan salah satu donatur sekolah ini. Keduanya berbeda dua tahun. Gaara berada di tingkat satu dan Naruto berada di tingkat tiga. Hanya saja Gaara bisa naik ke tingkat tiga—karena kepintarannya— kalau dia mau namun pemuda berambut merah itu menolak.

"Kaa-san pikir aku mau terus-terusan bersama Naruto? bahkan sejak aku lahir aku sudah bersama pirang menyebalkan itu, Aku menolak."

Sungguh Naruto hendak melempar Gaara ke kolam renang rumah kalau tak mengingat bocah dingin sok pintar itu adalah adik kandungnya dan anak kesayangannya sang kaa-san. Dan kaa-sannya hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan datar nan panjang putra bungsunya.

"Berbaringlah."

Naruto membantu Gaara untuk tidur. Saat ini tak seorang pun di ruang kesehatan. Mengambil kapas alkohol dan betadin Naruto membersihkan luka di kaki Gaara. Maniks safirenya melirik heran pada bordiran yang ada di sudut sapu tangan itu. U.S

Mengendikkan bahunya Naruto mengacuhkannya dan meneruskan pekerjannya.

Menarik selimut dan merapikan tubuh Gaara, Naruto mengecup pelan dahi Gaara yang ternyata telah tertidur. Adiknya itu memang memiliki fisik yang sedikit lemah bahkan Gaara tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Kekurangan nilai itu tertutupi dengan nilai akademis Gaara yang sempurna.

Bersandar pada kusen jendela, Naruto masih berada di ruang kesehatann berpikir untuk bolos saja hari ini. Maniks safirenya mendapati seseorang yang menyeringai padanya dari bawah—Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda yang seusia dengan Gaara itu awalnya adalah teman sekelasnya di kelas dua namun entah kenapa pada saat kenaikan kelas tiga Sasuke kembali masuk ke kelas satu seakan mengikuti pelajaran sesuai dengan usianya—padahal ia sudah melewati kelas itu dengan ujian akselerasi di SMP.

Melirik Gaara yang tengah tertidur, Naruto benar-benar penasaran tentang apa hubungan keduanya. Apalagi tadi saat mencari Gaara terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa kalau Sasuke mengklaim adiknya sebagai kekasihnya. Apa kepala pantat ayam itu terbentur sampai melantur begitu.

"Naruto? Kau di sini?"

Shizune, petugas kesehatan di sekolah Naruto. Masuk dengan membawa sekeranjang obat di kedua tangannya.

"Shizune nee-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dirinya memang sudah akrab dengan wanita muda itu. Itulah mengapa Shizune tak pernah keberatan Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan seakrab itu.

"Kau tak masuk kelas? Tadi Kakashi sensei mencarimu," ujar Shizune sembari menyusun beberapa obat yang dibawanya ke lemari. Maniksnya menemukan seseorang tertidur di ranjang. Melihat rambut merahnya dan Naruto bisa dipastikan siapa itu. Karena bukan sekali dua kali Gaara berada di ruangannya.

"Pergilah biar Gaara aku yang menjaganya."

Berpikir sejenak, Naruto meninggalkan Gaara dan menitipkan pada Shizune. Lagi pula siapa yang akan macam-macam di ruang kesehatan bukan. Saa, Naruto sepertinya kau harus lebih berpikir pintar kalau itu berhubungan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berada di balik pintu ruang kesehatan. Menyeringai melihat Naruto yang berlari meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Shizune-san. Anda dicari Tsunade-sensei."

,

.

.

"Nghhhh~" Gaara mengerang aneh. Merasakan sesuatu tak biasa berada di tubuhnya. Masuk, dan mengaduk-aduk seisinya. Melumat dan menghisap miliknya. Membuka matanya, maniks jade itu melebar mendapati rambut berwarna gelap. Sasuke menciumnya.

"Aghhh … Sasu."

Sasuke masih mencium pemuda berambut merah itu. Bahkan sejak Gaaara masih tertidur. Pintu ruang kesehatan yang sudah terkunci rapi membuat Sasuke lebih leluas mengerjai tubuh dibawahnya.

Mendesah dan mengerang, Gaara merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Rasanya darahnya naik ke kepala dan daerah selatannya. Membuat sesuatu yang tadinya tertidur kini mulai terbangun.

Suara kecupan terdengar saat bibir itu turun menelusuri rahang milik Gaara. Mengecup, menjilat dan menggigitnya meninggalkan bekas kebiruan.

"Kenapa … kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara pelan. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan karena Sasuke menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

Melepaskan sejenak pekerjaannya. Sasuke menatap dingin pada maniks jade yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"Hanya menandai kekasihku saja."

Sasuke melepask satu persatu kancing di tubuh Gaara. Mengacuhkan pemuda itu yang dari tadi menggeleng dan memohon. Sasuke tak akan mengindahkannya. Salah pemuda itu sendiri yang melupakannya. Tepatnya melupakan pernyataan cintanya.

Kenyataan itu didapat Sasuke saat maniks jade Gaara terlihat bingung berada di gendongannya. Itu saat dirinya mengatakan pada seisi sekolah kalau pemuda berambut merah ini miliknya.

Bagaimana Gaara tidak lupa kalau pernyataan cinta yang sebenarnya lebih tepat pemaksaan di tengah upacara penerimaan murid baru terjadi saat keesokan harinya Gaara demam tinggi. Dan hingga sekarang Gaara tak bisa mengingatnya. Walau seisi sekolah mengetahuinya.

Gaara tahu kalau beberapa anak yang membullynya menyebut nama Sasuke. Tapi Gaara benar-benar tak tahu apa hubunganya dengan pemuda yang pernah sekelas dengan kakaknya ini. Seingatnya mereka tak pernah berbicara sejak ditempatkan di satu kelas.

"Enam bulan aku membiarkanmu. Kurasa waktunya sudah cukup, Uzumaki Gaara."

Menjilat benda kemerahan didada Gaara dengan tangan satunya mengelus pelan tonjolan lainnya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Gaara yang menahan desahannya dengan tangan yang sudah terlepas. Wajah kekasihnya memerah dengan setitik air mata di sudut jadenya.

Sasuke membiarkan saja Gaara masih menahan setiap suara dari mulutnya. Tak perlu khawatir tinggal lihat sampai mana pemuda itu bisa bertahan.

Menggigit kecil nipple milik Gaara, sasuke membasahinya dengan liurnya. Berputar sembari menjilatinya. Tangannya mulai turun ke bawah, mengelus pelan perut datar Gaara.

Gaara masih menggeleng dengan semua sentuhan Sasuke ditubuhnya. Napasnya tercekat dengan setiap ransangan di tubuhnya. Bahkan dibalik tangan itu bibir Gaara sudah berdarah karena menahan setiap desahan karena ulah Sasuke.

Gaara merapatkan kakinya saat tangan kiri Sasuke turun dan menyentuh celananya. Mengelus pelan kejantanan Gaara yang terlihat menggembung dari luar.

Menarik tangan Gaara, Sasuke melumat bibir Gaara. Merasakan asinnya darah milik pemuda itu.

"Kenapa harus menahan Gaara. Nikmati saja aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Gaara menggeleng. Pikirannya menolak tapi tubuhnya menginginkan lagi dan lagi sentuhan Sasuke.

"Tidak? Tapi milikmu mengatakan hal yang berbeda lo, Gaara-chan."

"Agh!"

Gaara tersentak saat Sasuke meremas kejantananya dari luar membuat tubuhnya sakit. Namun anehnya ukuran kejantananya semakin bertambah.

"Dasar maso."

Dengan sekali hentak tubuh bagian bawah Gaara sudah polos tanpa apapun. Mengecup ujungnya, Sasuke memasukkan kejantanan Gaara seluruhnyake dalam mulutnya. Keluar masuk dengan tempo perlahan.

Gaara mencengkeram sprei dibawahnya. Air mata tampak keluar dari sudut matanya. Desahan dan erangan semakin keluar dari bibirnya. Saat kejantannya miliknya 'dimakan' habis oleh Sasuke.

"Aghhhhh …. Nghhhh …. Sasu."

Mengelus kedua bola kembar milik Gaara, Sasuke mempercepat kulumannya. Merasakan benda di dalam mulutnya semakin berdenyut hebat seakan mau memuntahkan seisinya Sasuke menggigit-gigitnya pelan dan semakin mempercepat kocokan di tangannya.

Tak butuh lama hingga Gaara mendapatkan klimaknya. Pemuda itu berteriak kencang dengan tubuh yang melengkung ke belakang. Mengatur napasnya perlahan maniksnya melirik Sasuke di bawah sana yang tengah menelan semua sperma miliknya yang keluar entah sebanyak apa.

Tidakkah itu menjinjikan?

Gaara menjauhkan kepalanya saat Sasuke mendekat dan menciumnya. Membagi cairan kental yang baru saja dikeluarkannya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Perutnya terasa mual saat cairan berwarna putih itu menyentuh lambungnya. Aneh dan baunya benar-benar tak enak.

Menjilati sperma yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Gaara, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Gaara. Membiarkan lubang merah milik Gaara kini terpampang di depan matanya. Merah dan kerkedut seakan meminta untuk di isi.

Mengecupnya singkat, Sasuke menjilati sekitar lubang itu sebelum memasukkan benda tak bertulang miliknya ke dalam lubang milik Gaara. Membuat tubuh dibawahnya semakin erat menarik sprei yang tak lagi berbentuk.

Keluar masuk, Sasuke memastikan liurnya cukup sebagai pengganti lube.

"Tahan sedikit. Jika tak melakukan ini aku tak yakin kau tak akan berteriak nanti."

Memasukkan satu jarinya, Sasuke melonggarkan lubang milik Gaara. Membuat gerakan berputar didalamnya. Manambahkan dua jari lagi kedalamnya Sasuke merasakan lubang Gaara menjempitnya erat. Sepertinya pemuda itu kesakitan.

"Hei … Gaara. Jangan tegang begitu kau bisa memutus syaraf anusmu kalau begitu. Rileks ok."

Gaara menggeleng. Bagaiman seseorang bisa rileks dalam keadaan seperti ini. Saat ada yang mengobok-obok lubang miliknya. Walau Gaara tak pernah tertarik dengan wanita bukan berarti ia menginginkan ada yang menyetubuhi secepat ini, tidak apa lagi dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya.

"Kalau kau tak mengikutiku. Kupastikan kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih sakit."

Suara dingin Sasuke membuat Gaara terhenyak. Sedikit melirik ke belakang dan menemukan kalau Sasuke memandangnya tajam.

"Rileks. Atau aku akan melakukannya tanpa penetrasi."

"Kumohon … hentikan, Sasu."

"Kau membuat pilihan yang salah."

Menurunkan zipper celananya, Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantannya yang masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Mengocoknya sebentar Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya yang terbangun sempurna di depan lubang Gaara. Menyentuhnya perlahan sebelum menyentakkannya.

"Arghhhhhh! Sakit!"

Sasuke menahan pinggul Gaara yang bergerak menjauhinya. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga ujungnya lalu menyentakkannya hingga masuk sepenuhnya membuat teriakan kencang Gaara menggema di ruangan ini. Bersyukur ruang kesehatan berada paling ujung gedung.

"Hiks … hiks … ittai yo."

Mengecup sepanjang punggung Gaara. Sasuke memundur majukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Gaara. Perlahan hingga tempo cepat membuat desahan dan erangan Gaara yang disertai tangisan mengiringi permainannya.

Lubang Gaara terlihat berdarah saat Sasuke menyentaknya membuat lubang yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya terbuka paksa dan mengeluarkan darah.

Mengocok kejantanan Gaara Sasuke mempercepat permainannya. Maju mundur di dalam sana.

"Lepas sasu … hiks." Gaara menarik lemah tangan Sasuke yang berada di kejantanannya. Tangan itu menutupi lubangnya hingga tak bisa klimaks padahal kejantanannya sudah mulai sakit.

"Bersama."

Sekali dua kali hentakan sperma Sasuke keluar mengisi lubang Gaara hingga penuh dan meluber keluar. Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melepas kejantanan Gaara membuat semprotan sperma mengenai sprei di bawahnya.

Brugh

Tubuh Gaara ambruk saat klimaksnya selesai. Kepalanya berat dan matanya berkunang-kunang membuat alam bawah sadarnya perlahan menghilang dan tertutup—pingsan.

"Apa aku berlebihan?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

Mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan, Sasuke membersihkan kejantanannya yang berbalur sperma dengan tisu lalu memasukkan dan menutup celananya lagi.

Melihat keadaan Gaara, Sasuke melirik jam yang masih tersisa sepuluh menit sebelum jam istirahat kedua tiba. Waktu yang cuku setidaknya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Sekaligus mengamankan diri dari amukan rubah pirang penjaga kekasihnya.

Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau hebat."

Mengecup dahi Gaara yang tertidur. Sasuke mengambil handuk dan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh Gaara. Dari atas hingga bawah. Membuat Uchiha bungsu itu berkali-kali memalingkan wajah saat membersihkan bagian bawah Gaara—mencegah adik kecilnya bangun kembali— terlebih lubang Gaara yang berisi sperma miliknya yang masih mengalir keluar.

Menyeringai kecil, Sasuke melewatkan bagian itu. Membersihkan seluruh tubuh Gaara yang lain lalu memasangkan seragam ganti yang dibawanya—tak mungkin Gaara memakai seragam yang basah oleh keringat dan sperma karena pakaian itu berada di bawah tubuh Gaara.

Selesai mengganti sprei dan menidurkan Gaara kembali, Sasuke melenyapkan apa pun yang membuat duo Uzumaki membunuhnya lebih cepat.

Mengambil sebutir obat dan meminumkannya pada Gaara, Sasuke merapikan selimut Gaara membiarkan kekasih yang sebenarnya diklaimnya sepihak itu tertidur pulas—efek samping obat yang diberikannya.

Menutup pintu ruang kesehatan itu, Sasuke keluar dengan tangan di kedua kantongnya. Berjalan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan Uchiha bungsu itu tertawa di dalam hati saat melihat rubah pirang yang berlari tergesa-gesa saat dirinya berbelok hingga mereka tak bertemu.

"Kuharap kau tak kaget nanti, Naruto. Kupastikan adikmu menyandang namaku secepatnya."

.

.

.

"Naru?" Gaara membuka matanya lelah dan mendapati Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

Langit senja berbias di luar sana. Memerahkan warna yang terpantul hingga ke ruang kesehatan. Mencoba untuk duduk, Gaara merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya. Maniksnya melebar mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Rasa sakit yang kentara menjadi saksi kalau apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya adalah nyata.

Wajah Gaara memerah seketika mengingat. Rasa saat sesuatu itu menumbuk bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya berteriak mendesahkan nama Sasuke.

"Aku bisa gila lama-lama memikirkannya," bathin Gaara.

Mengguncang tubuh Naruto, Gaara mencoba membangunkan saudaranya itu. Ini sudah terlalu sore untuk pulang dan kaa-san mereka bisa menggoreng keduanya kalau tak berada di rumah sebelum makan malam.

"Kau sudah bangun, Gaara?" menyentuh dahi Gaara, Naruto tersenyum panas tubuh adiknya menurun. Mendapati Gaara tertidur lebih lelap sedikit membuatnya khawatir terlebih rasanya ada yang berbeda di tubuh Gaara.

"Oh, Ya Gaara. Selama aku tinggalkan tadi apa kau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Ini aneh. Seragammu. Baumunya mint. Apa kau berganti seragam?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tapi akhirnya menggeleng dan menghentikan acara dektifnya karena hari semakin sore. Berlari sembari menggandeng Gaara dimana jemputan mereka masih terparkir manis di sana. Sepertinya bodyguard ayahnya terlalu lama menunggu mereka hingga ketiduran. Keduanya memang melarang bodyguard yang dikirimkan sang ayah masuk lingkungan sekolah.

Duduk manis selama perjalanan. Gaara masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Seragam yang dipakainya memang bukan miliknya. Bau ini sedikit familiar olehnya.

"Mustahil," desis Gaara pelan saat menyadari gakuran siapa yang dikenakannya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara?"

Gaara menggeleng lalu memasang headsetnya menjauhkan kepala Naruto yang masih memandangnya curiga. Rubah pirang itu memang kadang menyebalkan dan pintar di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Kuharap kau punya waktu untuk bercerita Gaara. Terutama tentang jejak merah dilehermu itu."

Sontak Gaara memandang Naruto yang kini asyik memandang jalanan di luar.

"Dasar Uchiha brengsek!" sumpah Gaara di dalam hati. Saat melihat kaca dan menemukan banyak jejak merah kebiruan di lehernya. Itu belum seberapa Gaara bila kau tahu nanti apa yang ditinggalkan Uchiha itu di dalam tubuhmu bahkan masih berada di lubangmu.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian …

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang sedang duduk dipinggir jendela kelasnya menoleh pada mahkluk pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Maniks gelapnya terlihat acuh dan kembali melihat ke bawah. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di otaknya lebih penting dari pada rubah pirang yang kini memasang wajah hendak memakannya hidup-hidup.

Duagh

Sasuke meringis kecil merasakan bibirnya yang pecah dan berdarah hasil tonjokan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" Naruto berteriak kencang pada Uchiha muda ini. Menarik kerahnya tak memperdulikan kalau beberapa adik tingkatnya mulai memberi perhatian—menghajar sang pangeran.

Sasuke yang tak tahu apa-apa terpaksa melayani perkelahian dengan Naruto. Tak peduli kalau wajah dan pakainnya berantakan karena pukulan dan tonjokan Sasuke. Kejadian yang tak jauh beda dengan Naruto sendiri sebenarnya. Padahal masih ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingin hal ini.

"Hah … hah …" Naruto terduduk di lantai hampir sentengah jam mereka berkelahi tanpa ada yang melerai. Siapa yang berani kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah ketua klub judo dan satunya putra pemilik sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke mendeatglare Naruto. Menghapus jejak darah yang mulai mengering dibibirnya. Tonjokan Naruto bukan hal yang remeh. Untung saja Gaara tak memiliki tenaga yang sama kalau tidak habis sudah kalau menghadapi duo Uzumaki ini.

"Gaara hamil."

"Apa?"

Buagh

Mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga menghantam dinding, mata safire Naruto menyalang marah.

"Teme! Bukan berarti minus kali minus hasilnya plus kau bisa-bisanya menghamili adikku brengsek!"

Mendorong tubuh Naruto, Sasuke berlari keluar tak memperdulikan pandangan heran orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Pikiran tak tenang karena ketidakhadirdan Gaara seminggu ini sudah cukup membuatnya panik. Dan sekarang mendengar berita ini sungguh sesuatu bergejolak aneh.

Grep

Sasuke memeluk seseorang yang tengah berdiri di pintu gerbang. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan pakaian bebas. Walau hanya dari belakang Sasuke tahu itu dia. Seorang pemuda yang terpaksa menunggu di luar bukan karena pakaiannya hanya saja Naruto melarangnya masuk.

"Benarkah?"

"Menurutmu?" balas Gaara saat mendengar suara basas Sasuke dibelakangnya. Ia tahu pasti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Pasti Naruto yang memberitahunya. Seharusnya ia tak teledor meletakkan hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit di atas meja hingga Naruto menemukannya dan menginterogasinya habis-habisan.

Membalikkan tubuh Gaara, Sasuke memeluknya erat. Berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu.

"Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab, Gaara. Mulai hari ini kau harus tinggal bersamaku."

"Aku tak tahu."

"Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku, Gaara?"

Gaara menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin biasa pada pemuda yang langsung menyentuhnya bahkan membuatnya hamil di pertemuan mereka—menurut Gaara. Walau matanya sedikit kasihan pada wajah Sasuke yang kini memar—pasti ulah Naruto bathinnya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku bila aku menyia-nyiakanmu."

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat Naruto yang berlari mendekati Sasuke dan adiknya, matanya semakin marah saat melihat tubuh Gaara yang berada dipelukan Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kakak ipar."

Menggendong tubu Gaara ala bridal, Sasuke berlari menghindari Sasuke. Tersenyum kecil pada Gaara yang memegang erat gakurannya takut terjatuh.

Jauh di dalam hati Gaara mengutuk apa pun yang ada pada kedua pemuda kelebihan hormon masa muda ini. Bagaimana mungkin berlarian di sepanjang lapangan sekolah mereka dengan ratusan mata memandang. Sungguh Gaara tak akan memiliki wajah untuk menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah lagi.

Susahnya punya kakak overprotektif dan sekarang calon suami(?) yang selalu melayani tantangan kakaknya.

'Kubunuh kalian berdua,' bathin Gaara. Mengacuhkan keduanya yang masih berlari Gaara hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke hingga dirasanya tak ada lagi pergerakan di tubuhnya. Ternyata Sasuke berhasil menghindari Sasuke dan entah ada dimana mereka.

Mendudukan Gaara di atas rerumputan, Sasuke merebakan kepalanya di paha Gaara. Menghadap ke perut rata Gaara yang akan menggembung dalam hitungan bulan. Mengecupnya lembut, Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak menyakitimu, kan?"

Gaara menggeleng. Mengelus surai gelap milik Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Gaara juga calon anak kita nanti."

Menarik kepala Gaara, Sasuke menyentuh bibir kecil itu lagi. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut. Tampa lumatan atau gigitan. Membiarkan Gaara tahu kalau dirinya serius.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," bantah Gaara menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke. Memalingkanya ke kanan menyembunyikan rona merah yang kental. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah tertarik dengan lawan berkelahi ini hampir setiap hari saat ia masih di sekolah menengah kakak laki-lakinya selalu bercerita walau kebanyakan hanya berupa kekalahan Naruto.

Tertawa kecil Sasuke tahu kalau Gaara menyimpan perasaan yang sama untuknya. Dirinya tak akan pernah salah memilih. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama bukanlah gayanya hanya saja ini bukan hal yang buruk bukan. Mendapatkan seorang pemuda cantik yang kini bahkan sedang mengandung anaknya.

Darimana Sasuke yakin? Karena menurut cerita Naruto yang selalu membanggakan adik kecilnya. Gaara tak pernah memiliki hubungan kekasih dengan siapa pun bahkan menutup diri dan Sasuke yakin hanya dirinya yang berani menyentuh bahkan menanamkan benih ke dala pemuda itu.

See … mereka sudah terikat terlebih dulu. Hanya tinggal waktu yang mempertemukan mereka pada akhirnya melalui sang cupid(?) yang kini sibuk menyumpah serapah karena tak menemukan keduanya.

"Love you, baby."

Dan sekali lagi sebuah ciuman lembut menutup indahnya senja hari ini.

.  
The End

.

A/N:

Req Kirin Nekomata status: Done


End file.
